The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement park entertainment. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system to control entertainment figures via cables.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks include a variety of features providing unique experiences to park guests. For example, the amusement park may include entertainment figures (e.g., animated figures) that provide entertainment for park guests, such as on a ride or at a show of the amusement park. The entertainment figures may differ in size and/or movement to provide a variety of entertainment. However, flexible control of certain entertainment figures may be difficult. For example, it is now recognized that large entertainment figures may be difficult to control in an accurate and/or precise manner while still allowing for movements that appear natural.